


【HPSS】你只有三百克

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	【HPSS】你只有三百克

※咖啡店店主哈利x作家教授

※人物ooc

※文笔渣

哈利想他永远都记得那一天。

那一天老天似乎想把整年份的雨都下完，路过的行人纷纷找地方避雨。他这小小的咖啡店变成了最好的选择。

试问谁不想在大雨倾盆之际喝一杯热卝乎卝乎的咖啡暖暖身卝子呢？

别人可能不愿意，但是西弗勒斯是愿意的。

三个小时前，一位刚上卝任的编辑在他的文稿内鸡蛋挑骨头，死硬说他的文稿过于血卝腥不适合低龄人卝士观看。他险些将文稿拍在那位编辑脸上，这次小说是悬疑风格，有死者便有法卝医的出现，法卝医解剖尸体是正常不过的事情，况且他一向都是写这种类型的，又没见得之前过不了。最后，还是总编辑出来这件事才不了了之。

临走之前，总编辑拉着他用心良苦地告诉他，那位新编辑是上头的儿子，日后是要继承这家出版社的，让他别往心里去。

去你的走卝后卝门!

西弗勒斯一手拿着用牛皮袋装着的文稿，一手按了按隐隐作痛的胃。

早知遇见会见到这样一个脑子有坑的人，他把早午饭吃了再来，真是悔不当初。

他余光看到了一家咖啡店，顿时决定了避雨的地方。他用大衣包裹卝着牛皮袋，冒着雨跑向了那家咖啡店。

Eros's Heart.

厄洛斯的心脏？爱神的心脏？

西弗勒斯不屑地笑了笑，若不是为了避雨，他恐怕一辈子都不会踏入这种连店名都散发着年轻人一时萌生的荷尔蒙。西弗勒斯点了一杯咖啡和一盘意大利面，在服卝务员无懈可击地微笑中拒绝了她推荐的蜂蜜轻起司蛋糕。

点完餐的西弗勒斯观察起这家情卝侣约会的理想地点，和其他咖啡店一样的暖色调风格，空气中浓浓的咖啡豆香味，刺卝激着西弗勒斯的鼻腔——他喜欢这个味道，眼光扫过了那些卿卿我我的情卝侣，也将这家咖啡店大部分的局部收入眼帘。

是的，大部分。

剩下的那一小部分在他座位的周围。

他坐在靠窗的座位，从里头望出去可以看到形形色卝色，忙着躲雨的行人以及雨滴从玻璃窗滑落，像黑夜中的流星拖着长长的烈焰尾巴从外太空，进入大气层，之后是人类的视野，在坠落之前尽可能地燃卝烧殆尽。

他这个位置适合看书，如果现在是一个大晴天，窗外的阳光落在书本上，随着看书之人的眼睛跳舞。显然，店主和他有同样的想法。他的前方不远处有一个书架。西弗勒斯走到那儿，拿了几本他感兴趣的书籍，目光被书架的一处吸引。他的指尖触及了那本书的书脊，又轻轻落下了。

他没想到会在这里看见他写的书，鉴于他只是一个无名的写手。

书还没翻几页，一块蛋糕出现在他的面前。西弗勒斯皱着眉，告诉面前笑得碍眼的绿眼服卝务生他没有点任何的甜点。

“不，先生。您的脸色不太好，我想这块蛋糕能帮到您或者是帮到我。待会儿，请告诉我您的用后感想。”服卝务生说着，他将盘子往前推了推，不给西弗勒斯拒绝的机会便离开了。

西弗勒斯僵着脸，一点点地将蛋糕吞下。太甜了，不过正好拿来垫胃，西弗勒斯想。低头进食的他，没有注意到送餐给他的服卝务生或者说店主哈利露卝出了一抹愉悦的笑容。在西弗勒斯优雅地用完所有的餐点，剩下一杯咖啡的时候，哈利再次走过来了。

“先生，我可以坐下吗？”西弗勒斯点了点头，哈利拉开了椅子坐下，“你觉得那块蜂蜜轻芝士蛋糕如何？”

“对我而言，太甜了。不过，你大部分客人恐怕是爱不释手。”哈利以微笑回应，将那人眼底的鄙夷看在眼里。似乎是想要赶走哈利般，西弗勒斯问出了口，“你这样坐在这里不怕被老板扣薪水吗？”

“实际上——我是这家咖啡店的店主，先生。我叫哈利，哈利·波特。”哈利看着西弗勒斯手中的书，提醒道：“饭后不适宜看过于血卝腥的书，先生。”

“我认为你无权管辖你客人对书籍的选择权，波特先生。”西弗勒斯将书本放在桌上，紧锁着眉头，被哈利打扰了兴致的他失去了读下去的欲卝望，即便他很好奇后面的剧情。

“我很抱歉。”这个道歉并没有任何诚意，至少他的脸没有表现出任何的歉意，西弗勒斯愤愤地想着。他一口饮完杯中的咖啡，苦涩涌了上来，大脑清卝醒了几分。他拿起了书本，打算把它们放回它们该带的地方，一只手的出现制止了他的动作。

“先生，您可以把它们带回去看的。”哈利真诚地说道，西弗勒斯从他的语气中听到了年轻人希望他把它们带走的想法。

“看来店主很放心，这些英镑就这样走出去他的领地，还是说你很放心你的客人会将它们归还，即便它们如此的价值不菲。”西弗勒斯嘴角有卝意识地卷出了讽刺的笑容。

“只对您。”哈利轻声说道。

“什么？”

“我说只对您，先生。只有您有这个特卝权。”哈利朝着他露卝出了一个笑容，“您是我最喜欢的作者，我可以无限期地借你这些书，作为交换……”他踌躇一番，这让西弗勒斯很好奇他会开出怎样的条件。

“您可以帮我签卝名吗？”哈利羞涩地笑道，从书架上取出了一本书，伴随着笔，恭敬得放在西弗勒斯的面前。《寄宿在心脏的人》？西弗勒斯扬起一边眉毛，这可是由一颗病态的爱情种子长成案子的故事。

“波特，正常成卝人的心脏有三百克。”无缘由地，他说出了这句话，在书页上描出了艺术般的花体字。他合上卝书页，将英镑放在桌上，看着对方的眼睛，“西弗勒斯·斯内普。我的名字。”

“谢谢您，西弗勒斯。”

窗外的雨停了，太阳冒了头，肆意地散发着温暖。这是他们第一次邂逅。

后来，西弗勒斯常来这家咖啡店，即便他十分唾弃店名，可无奈手上还有书要还。西弗勒斯像是进入了莫比乌斯环，一次又一次地向哈利借书，而对方总是笑着应允，然后叫着西弗勒斯的名字，同他聊天，丝毫阅读的机会都不给予。

时间过了很久，久到西弗勒斯通卝过哈利的介绍换了一家出版社，成为了家喻户晓的作者；久到，那家小小的咖啡店已经成了网红店；久到，西弗勒斯已经放弃纠正哈利对自己的称呼；久到哈利和西弗勒斯已经从顾客的关系变成了伴侣；久到，所有人都知道那一个靠窗，前方有一个书架的位置是西弗勒斯的专用桌；久到，西弗勒斯的粉丝不惜千里跋涉，只为见自己见自己的偶像和他的恋人秀恩爱，顺便拿签卝名。

“西弗勒斯，我开始怀疑你对他们的爱比我多了。”哈利趴在桌面上看着板着脸的爱人不知道第几次签卝名。

“波特，我开始怀疑我在你这里是来办签书会，而不是来写作的。该死的，我希望刚刚那是最后一个！”西弗勒斯紧盯屏幕，双手在键盘上起起落落，打出旋律。

“你知道永远不可能的。我无法卝理解，你为什么那么喜欢咖啡，还是没加糖和牛奶的。”哈利离开了桌子，将西弗勒斯冷落的咖啡饮尽，换了杯新的。

“就像我无法卝理解你为什么那么喜欢喝那些甜到腻的奶茶。如果厌烦的话，去找你的蛋糕过一辈子或是找你新聘请的那位蛋糕师，我看着他对你不错。”回来时，哈利听见了西弗勒斯嫌弃地说道。

要是吃醋了就好，哈利心想，要知道在他们的恋情中西弗勒斯吃醋的次数绝对不超过一只手。哪怕西弗勒斯吃醋后，哈利也没好日子过，可他就是喜欢，因为他强卝势的爱人只有在吃醋的时候才会没那么强卝势。

…或许还有那时候，每次都想让我把他吃抹干净，虽然最后我也不卝厚道地付诸行动了。哈利补充道。

“西弗勒斯，对我而言你只有三百克。”哈利拉过西弗勒斯的手，郑重地说着。他的神色让西弗勒斯想到哈利向他求婚时的样子。他抽回了手，欲想反唇相讥，却想是想到什么一样，底下了头，打定主意不看哈利。哈利满意地看到爱人的耳根慢慢地变深。

“西弗，你知道吗？第一次见面的时候，我还在担心你会不会成为圣诞节第一个因胃疼而进医院的人。你那时候看起来糟透了，脸色苍白，嘴唇发青，雨雪交加的天气也不知道多添一件衣服…”

“…闭嘴。”斯内普冷声打断了他。

“好~”哈利看见几个因为听见西弗勒斯不善的语气而不敢上前的姑娘们，露卝出了一个愉悦的笑容。

西弗勒斯，圣诞节快乐，这是我们认识的第七年，整整七年。

——————————

小剧场：

哈利眼中不敢上前的姑娘们正在交头接耳：

姑娘A:看到了吗？那个趴着看斯内普的就是他的伴侣，哈利·波特，他泡的咖啡可好喝了。

姑娘B:啧，不知道我偶像怎么瞎了眼看上他。

姑娘A:什么？！是哈利瞎了眼才看上你偶像吧！斯内普有什么好？除了文笔还过得去，连人都照顾不好，长得还不好看。

姑娘C:别吵了！你们西弗勒斯·斯内普和哈利·波特两个眼睛都瞎了才看上对方的。人又不可能十全十美，你这样算得上人身攻击了！把嘴闭上，磕cp!

姑娘D:我的确怀疑赫敏太太眼瞎了才看上罗恩。不过，他们不在一起，我没cp磕。


End file.
